Stranger Happenings
by Cedric Thanatos
Summary: When Hermione is transported back in time, what will the repercussions be? HGSS SBRL JPLE
1. August 30th 1997

Stranger Happenings

By Cedric Kitoku Thanatos

What happens when Hermione is taken back in time? And who is that cutie over there?

Rated PG-13 for no apparent reason

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter series and I am making no money on this story. That being said it applies to all of the following chapters and will not be re-posted.

Note: Just a story I thought up as usual… very AU and somewhat OOC or at least I think so. HG/SS not my usual genre

Chapter One: August 30th 1997

"I can't believe it!" Hermione said rising to her feet and throwing down the paper she had been reading.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking up form his plate. Her face had turned a shade of deep anger red and she grabbed the page of the Daily Prophet from the mess on the table and shoved it at him. Harry took a few minutes to find the headline. '_Are Potter and Granger Expecting?'_ Harry smirked. "Well I'm disappointed you would tell them before me Pumpkin." He quipped looking at his best friend.

"It goes on to say that they think I've been gaining weight when I haven't. Someone must have seen us when we were getting our supplies from Diagon Alley. Remember I had a head ache and got dizzy for a while… that must be what there basing this off of." She was still very angry.

"Now now Pumpkin you shouldn't get your stress levels up so high you know how that's bad for the baby."

"Harry James Potter I am going to rip your head off."

"That's not what you'll be threatening to rip off during labor."

"You will shut up."

"No, I'm having to much fun being the father on a child that doesn't and never will exist."

"Fine… Daddy"

"Now your in the spirit Mommy." He said turning back to his breakfast.

"Honey?" She said to get his attention.

"Yes Pumpkin?" He looked up at her again seeing a wide smile on her face.

"If you don't stop this now I am going to transfigure your 'y' chromosome into an 'x' catch my drift?" Her eyes looked ready to do that at the very moment.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But you do have to admit it is fairly funny that they turned our friendship into this romantic relationship and now they are claiming you're pregnant. When you wind up not pregnant, they will see that and move on."

"Your right but it's still frustrating."

"I know."

"Bloody boy who lived." She murmured.

"Pumpkin why so hostile?"

"Because I shouldn't be complaining."

"I don't see why not, you have every right to complain. Just because you're my friend doesn't mean they have a right to run over your life."

"I should be used to this."

"It doesn't mean you have to like it."

"No." She sighed heavily. "I suppose it doesn't."

"Come on finish your breakfast you forget we have to go to Hogwarts to meet with Dumbledore tonight."

"Hold your horses. I'm going to at least finish my oatmeal and juice." She let a smile slip onto her face.

"You know I love you Hermione and you know why a romantic relationship would never work."

"Yeah you're gay."

"True but I'm sorry I just couldn't think about dating a sister, because that's what you are to me."

"I know Harry and I feel the same. We've been like brother and sister since first year."

"Come on then lets get ready for the train ride."

"I don't see why we have to ride the train we could just apperate."

"Because, Hermione, it's better this way."

"If you say so." The two left the table headed for their bedrooms. Harry shared one with Ronald Weasley who did not like to get up in the morning. Harry sighed and was tempted to apperate to Weasley's Wizarding Weeze's and give George a friendly wake up if he wasn't already in the world of the living. But he knew he shouldn't. Besides they had plans for later that week and didn't want to disturb his favorite creative demons.

The three spent the morning playing around getting their trunks packed up and down the main floor of Grimwald Place. They were escorted to the train station at the noon hour by Tonks and Lupin who were now a full on _thing_. But they did not pass through the barrier with the three seventeen year olds. Instead they were met by one of their least favorite professors, the potions master Severus Snape.

"Ms. Granger, please once you have settled find me in the first train car."

"Yes Professor Snape." She answered respectably. The three followed the pale man onto the train and were quick to get a seat and settle their trunks.

"What do you think he wants?" Harry asked somewhat annoyed.

"He could be rejecting my request to take N.E.W.T.S. Potions with him."

"You were in it last year." Harry said skeptically.

"Yeah but he sent out a letter to some students saying that had to reapply. I believe Malfoy and Parkinson both got one."

"I don't get it, you and Malfoy are tied for best potions student why would you have to reapply?" Ron interjected.

"I don't know Ron. I really don't. I think I need to go see him now."

"Good luck with the git." Harry said as she left the cabin to go find her potions professor.

She didn't have to search long, he was where he said he would be. Right there in the front of the train gazing out the window with a frown tearing the tenderness his face could hold. "Professor?" Hermione managed to say quietly.

Hermione left the cabin and cried. She wasn't sure why she had been chosen but she had. Wasn't this type of thing Harry's specialty? He'd been attacked every year in one-way or another. Why did this year have to be different? She composed herself and made her way back to the two boys who she wouldn't see again after tonight.

"So did he take you back?" Ron asked.

"What?" She asked distracted.

"Into potion's class… did he take you back?"

"Yeah sure."

"Hermione," Harry started, "what's wrong?" So she told them what she could of her plight and left out some of the details she did not wish to share. The three friends spent the rest of the train ride and the evening forgetting their studies and simply visiting with one another. Hermione said tearful goodbyes to her friends as she levitated her trunk up to the headmaster's office. He was waiting outside examining one of the portraits who was sleeping without snoring and whom Albus seemed to realize wasn't sleeping at all.

"Headmaster. I'm ready." She said getting his attention.

"Ah well then. Let us go into my office." He uttered the password and she was allowed in by way of the spiral staircase. In the office there was a couch for her to lay on and she lay down with the intention of not falling asleep, but soon exhaustion came over her and her eyes would not stay open peering at the trinkets.

Hermione woke and was startled by the difference in the room she fell asleep in, she got up and dusted off her robes. She changed the badge on her robes to be Slytherin 7th year and then changed her tie color. It was then she noticed a shadow fall over her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sir." She stammered.

"Yes, you have that advantage for you know my name and I do not know yours."

"Kara, Kara Potter." Hermione answered remembering the name her professor had told her.

"Ahh. I do not know how you got here young lady, but there is no Kara Potter who goes to this school." With a silent spell, she changed the memory she needed changed.

"Sir, my parents did request that in the event that this war killed them both I should be reunited with my brother James."

"Ahh yes. I seem to remember that now. I'll have your trunk delivered to your dorm. I believe that since it is late in the day that the students are recreating. Perhaps you will find your brother if you head out the main door." He finished she nodded and walked out careful to not show him anything wrong. She gripped the bottle of potion carefully and headed down to the kitchen. She tickled the peach and gave the bottle of potion to a house elf who was easily tricked to putting it in that night supply of pumpkin juice. She just had to say it was an immunization from Madam Pomfrey who needed everyone to drink it. Outside she walked among the students who didn't pay much attention to her. She shed her school robe in favor of the grey cotton dress She had her eyes closed as she magically braided her hair she opened her eyes when she heard loud insults being thrown by two parties. Unfortunately when she opened her eye she found none other then James, Sirius, and Severus. Remus was running to them but Severus and James were about to speak so she yelled out "EXPELLIARMUS!" and three wands rushed to her. She caught them all easily. Then she threw a concentrated potion up in the air and it dissolved hitting all four students.

"WHO!" Severus bellowed running to her.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" James ran between them.

"Sister!"

It was Remus's voice to speak in a civilized manner. "It's so good to see you Kara."

"I demand my wand back now Potter!" Severus yelled out.

I wasn't expecting you until supper or after." James looked at her worried holding out his hand for his wand.

"Plans change." She shrugged. Do I at least get a hug?" He embraced her and then want to grab for his wand. She shoved him down her dress. "You'll not be getting these back until you promise to plan nice. I will not have my brother trying to hex my house mates."

"Your kidding right?" The voice did not belong to her brother but rather that of Sirius Black his best friend.

"Kara… you're one of them?" James stammered.

"Yes I am quiet serious. James if you continue to refer to the house I was sorted into as 'them'" she said mocking him, "then I will be forced to call Gryffindor by another name as well." Hermione knew she had been hit with a bit of the potion as well, but still her voice was steady as if she really was Kara Potter.

"Fine, fine. I'll play nicely." James sighed.

"Yeah I guess I will too." Sirius groaned.

"Wait, you believe them?" Severus stammered as he watched her pull out the three wands and give two of them back.

"Yes, I believe THEM. They made a promise to me. You must be Severus Snape. Perhaps you will give me a tour of the grounds since I am here early."

"And what if I refuse."

"You won't if you want your wand back."

"I could report it stolen."

"But you won't."

"Why?"

"Because you would find giving me a tour of the grounds much more pleasurable."

"Umm Sis?" James broke in.

"Go study James. I'm sure Lily is waiting on you seeing as how she isn't here."

"What about you?"

"As you can see I can handle myself, I have his wand and I can smell a bad intention before he thinks it, you forget I was at an all girl school."

"Sister." He nodded as he took Sirius and Remus to go study.

"Brother" she nodded back. When they had been a ways off she looked at the young man in front of her. "Severus do you mind showing me the grounds?" He took her hands and placed them on his elbow and led her too and fro showing her the various parts of the large school grounds.

"It's almost time for dinner we should head back."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Kara?"

"Yes" Hermione answered hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Are you sure your James's sister?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes. I'm a few hours younger. We're twins." She hoped the potion that landed on her worked properly and she was remembering the same things James would remember.

"You just seem so different."

"Yes, we are. But I love him dearly."

As they entered the great hall and sat together she recognized a few people and then spotted James looking in her general direction. He was speaking to his group of friends.

"I just can't believe she and Snape are flirting for heavens sake." He stated slamming down his pumpkin juice.

"Relax she's got better taste then that." Sirius commented.

"Who's Kara?" Lily asked confused after looking at everyone for help, Peter seemed just as confused as she was.

"My sister." James replied. Lily listed her pumpkin juice and swallowed a few drops.

"Ohh yeah I knew that. I'm so glad she's at Hogwarts I only ever get to see her two weeks when I visit the two of you during summer."

"Yeah well she was flirting with Snape and she's been sorted into Slytherin."

"She could be doing it just to piss you off." Sirius commented.

"Or because she's a decent human being who new and has house prejudice to get past and is just trying to make a friend or two in her sorted house." Remus replied calmly.

"Sometimes I think you should have ended up in Slytherin yourself Remus." Sirius spat.

"Just like you Mr. Black." Lily shot back.

"An insult can only harm when it is taken to heart." Remus said and started to eat.

Sitting next to Severus she pulled out the sticky pink potion and whispered to him.

"I'm scared. Please help me until I am adjusted here." He took her hand and nodded. She closed her eyes and drank the potion as quickly as she could. "I am Kara Potter." She felt her head go slightly dizzy with new memories.

.end chapter one

AN/ okay I hope you liked it, but if you didn't tell me honestly and with a big fake grin if you even chose to review.


	2. New Friends

Stranger Happenings

By Cedric Kitoku Thanatos

Chapter 2: New Friends

Kara recovered from her bought of dizziness her hand in the young man's sitting next to her. The fight, she had taken his wand. She still had it. She was so tired from the train ride. Then she was sorted into Slytherin away from her brother. She hadn't intended to pick Severus Snape but he was there, and she liked him so far. After all, he had been courteous.

"So sorry to here about your parents Potter, even sorrier to hear about you and your brother." The grey eyes and long blond hair, he seemed familiar, but placing him was not possible.

"Kill me then." She stood her arms at her side. The boy didn't move. They kept eye contact for several tense moments. She sat back down and slipped Severus's wand to him.

"Lucius Malfoy." He introduced himself. "And here we have Narcissa, Heather, Thomas and you've met Severus." He nodded to the others in turn. Thomas was on the other side of Severus and Kara was directly across from Lucius.

"Do you play Quiddich?" A mousy girl with blond hair asked. Heather she remembered. Going over everyone's name again.

"I used too, but I get so sick. Madam Marie the nurse at my old school would make an anti-nausea potion for me."

"Well, I'm sure Severus could whip you up a bit." Narcissa's voice was smooth, and chilled. It flowed out of her mouth like dry ice from an upturned cauldron. Her long black hair braided her pale blue eyes hinting as something other then potions.

"I'm not that good." Severus said matter of fact without a hint of color rising to his cheeks.

"Yes you are. And you'll be better once you've done a few years under a true potion master. Your certainly better then that old bat Slughorn." The dark haired predator said a mild annoyance creeping into her voice.

"I'm not there yet Narcissa."

"But you will be, you've said that's what you want to be and a simple potion like that wouldn't make you blink." Heather said in a falsely brave voice.

"We'll have to see her fly before we make any decisions." Lucius said pointedly stabbing a morsel from his plate. His eyes searched Kara for a weakness.

Severus turned to her but she let her gaze stay on Lucius for a few moments longer testing him. "Lucius is seeker and captain, but he prefers beater. Heather is chaser and Thomas is a beater. The others are in different years."

"What about you?"

"Severus is our moral support." Heather piped up a smirk more befitting with what James had written her about Slytherin House. "He even comes to a match once or twice a year."

"You don't even go to the games?"

"No." He said defiantly.

"Food not any good?" Narcissa asked.

Kara looked down. All she had done so far was drink her juice. And not even all of it. She surveyed the table and quickly chose a few bits to fill her plate. As Thomas and Lucius rose to exit the dining hall, Severus placed a hand on Kara's knee to keep her behind. Severus sipped a thin broth for a few seconds before leaning over a bowl of fruit and grabbing two deserts that no one else had touched.

"Pick one." She looked over them for a few seconds before choosing one. "Girls will never fail to pick the one with the most chocolate." He half laughed. Soon enough Narcissa and Heather left the table and Severus was helping her up from the table he escorted her outside to the lake that she had seen earlier.

"There are some things you need to know before you get to your dorm room tonight." He said not looking her in the eye. "Narcissa can't be trusted, so don't. She and Lucius are engaged; you can't let your guard down around either of them. Lucius is becoming the stereotype of Slytherin and Narcissa will follow him. You must refuse any invitations you get from them unless I tell you it's okay, because most of the time it's not safe. Become friends with your brother's house. If you don't, you could land yourself in a lot of trouble."

"Why are you warning me?"

"Because you're already in danger."

"Doesn't this put you in danger also?"

"Only if I get caught."

"Have you…" Kara couldn't finish for fear the answer would be yes.

He was silent and the sounds of the woodland creatures could be heard for the longest seconds of Kara's life. When he looked at her she met his black eyes.

"You must understand I don't have a choice, if I stand up to anyone I will be killed. But, no I haven't… yet. But you aren't expected to join us, we'll be ordered to convert you if at all possible. I work against those who I know like Lucius and Narcissa. Kara your surname is Potter. As a Potter you are to detest everything that even remotely represents the Dark Lord. But don't be fooled by the colors on people's ties. Your house merely sets the parameters for prejudice."

"Severus, don't let me."

"Let you what?"

"Go." He looked at her again. "I'm not naive of the situation here. I know I can trust you it's a feeling like I've known you for a long time."

"You shouldn't trust anyone but your brother, and I'd even be a little wary of him." She shook her head.

"You don't have to be like Lucius. You can fight."

"If I resist I die. I'll be murdered for not being a proper Slytherin."

"I'm sure there are ways."

"Not one has been offered too me that is plausible."

"I'll help you. In payment for your protection, I'll help you find a way Severus I swear it to you."

"Kara." But he couldn't continue, he wanted to cry in happiness, or shout her stupidity, but mostly he was struck by how this was the first time someone saw what he wanted and was going to support him. He broke their gaze it was getting o be too much for him. Severus led her to the common room while Kara memorized it. In the common room Heather and Narcissa led her to the seventh year girls room. The unspoken rules were revealed to Kara as she observed that there were five beds not three.

"There are more seventh years?"

"They are not proper Slytherins." Narcissa snarled before finishing the tour of the room. Kara was finally aloud to rest She opened her trunk and found a small gold box tied with a crimson ribbon. She opened it and found a delicate golden locket with the following inscription on the back: 'H.E.G. friends H.J.P' she opened it and found a black and white picture of herself and James. She overlooked the weird inscription and fastened the locked around her neck and fell asleep for the first night in a weird place.

In the morning Kara was up early and she showered quickly. She wasn't sure she wanted to be inducted into the dormitory as a faux Slytherin. When she was dressed she crept down to the common room hoping that she would see Severus there, she looked for a few minutes and found him reading a book out of his pack. She didn't see the title before he had eased it into his bag after he spotted her.

"We've all started classes, but I don't think you'll have a hard time catching up."

"Alright. When do we get to eat breakfast?"

"We'll wait for the others, then we'll all go down to the hall together."

"I think I'm beginning to understand."

They were all ready to go nearly fifteen minutes later. Kara was greeted by a tall and slighly round professor who wore shimmering green robes.

"I'm Professor Slughorn your potion teacher and head of house. Have one of your classmates show you my room, you have potions first thing today. And here is a list of your other classes. If you have any questions feel free to ask dear." He smiled and she thanked him and he walked down the table and reprimanded one or two students before leaving the hall.

"Do we overlap at all?" Kara turned to Severus giving him the parchment she had received.

"Actually yes. The only class we don't have together is Muggle Studies. Ohh and Potions today is with Gryfindor. And Charms tomorrow. The rest we have with other houses."

"That should be nice." Kara finished her breakfast and then Severus helped her up the gentlemanly way. Severus grabbed her elbow just before she stepped on a staircase that was about to move she stumbled back and an attempt to keep their balance, they fell. Severus made a rather bony cushion to break Kara's fall.

Kara flushed and she rushed to get up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." As she held out her hand to help him. He didn't let go of her hand and then he led her a different way to the classroom. "We've barely made it." As they were about to enter Kara was pulled from behind. She let go of Severus's hand to be greeted by a very red James.

"What are you doing Snape!"

"Going to class."

"Why are you even touching my sister?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business seeing as how there was no protest on Kara's part."

"James" Kara said sternly.

"Kara. You may have been at that stupid French school but coming here you have forgotten that I have been around these people longer then you and I know them better. This one isn't qualified to be in your presence." Kara could feel not only her anger rising but Severus entire body tense.

Angry at James she calculated her attack. "Really? Not qualified. I forget was there some sort of application he needed to fill out? If so then how did Sirius pass? I seem to remember mother having a perfect fit the first time you had him over during break. And Remus, he's not as pure as you pretend he is."

"You shut up about them, they are different…"

"Different! Different how? Because by all rights they should have ended up in Slytherin but instead they are not? Or could I say something about Lily? She's a muggle born, not the pureblood mother and father wished you to find. I will make and be friends with whomever I wish. If I chose to be friends with Severus then it shall be so. Kara surprised herself as she turned her body around and planted a chaste kiss of Severus's lips. "Sorry." She looked down.

"Unexpected but in no way unpleasant." He lifted her chin but she was pulled into the classroom in such a hurry that she wasn't sure who was with her until she was seated next to Remus.

"I'll forgive you for everything you just said if you mean the apology that you are about to give me. And I think Lily and Sirius deserve one too."

"Is everyone else going to be okay?"

"Lily and Peter can handle your brother and my boyfriend. I grabbed Severus too, he's two rows back and one seat to your right." She looked where Remus said and there he was. Sitting next to Thomas.

" 'My boyfriend'?"

"Happened after you had gone back to France."

"I'm so happy for you. You and Sirius will be so good together."

"Yes, we will."

"Remus you know I didn't mean any of it. I love all of you dearly, but James just irked me so much."

"Your forgiven then. Just try not to let it happen again."

"I promise."

"Good morning!" Professor Slughorn called out and the class responded in kind. "Today we will need to works in pairs. The person at your shared table will work with you for the rest of the week. Now…" And he proceeded to explain the assignment and two hours later they were out of double potions. Classes didn't challenge her, and she moved through classes and assignments effortlessly.

One Friday night in the dorm as she helped Severus with his star charts she exhaled and off topic burst out: "I need a broom. I don't know why I didn't buy one before, but I want one now."

"Do you actually want to go or would you like a catalogue?" He asked examining the charts.

"I could use a catalogue and then pick up what I want when we actually have a Hogsmead weekend."

"Alright, I'll let you borrow my owl and request one, until then you can always use a school broom."

"I just want to fly a bit."

"We could go out to the quiddich field. I've got all weekend to figure this damn thing out."

Thus did the weekly practice of flying around the school grounds and field began. They stayed out there many nights. If a team was practicing, she would fly at a different time during the week. Severus would sit in the stands and watch, or if her brother and other friends were with her, he would wait in the common room for her. She enjoyed having her time with Severus where she was free to be herself. They hadn't talked about the incidental kiss instead they had begun dating. It had been a blissful month. Kara and James were not all at peace, but they still loved each other and they at least kept quiet about touchy subjects. She had been flying with James and Sirius the last Friday evening before All Hallows Eve that would be next Friday. She walked to her dorm after saying goodnight to her brother. Severus was not waiting for her so she climbed the stairs to her dorm. Narcissa was missing, but Heather was in bed. She greeted her before entering the bathroom. Kara filled the tub with warm water and scented soap before disrobing and letting the warm water ease her muscles into relaxation. She closed her eyes and let herself breath. Then she felt as two pairs of hands ripped her from the tub waters and the cold stonewall on her back before she got her senses together enough to scream. She searched the faces of Thomas and Lucius. Their eyes were cruel and Thomas looked like he would disrobe at a moments notice.

"Do stop screaming dear." The deadly voice was feminine, Kara found Narcissa standing behind Lucius.

"What do you want?"

"Ohh listen to that. You would think you'd never been invited to a party before." Narcissa chuckled.

"If this is an invitation, I would hate to think of the party."

"Hush now Kara." Narcissa's voice was smooth and cheerful as if they were having a normal conversation. "You will come to my Uncle's party. Everyone invited attends the Black Halloween party. You see, there are punishments for rejecting the invitation. Thomas here has taken a shine to you being the friend I am, I promised that he could have you willing or not if you refused my invitation."

Thomas shoved two fingers inside her and she screamed in pain. "STOP!"

"So I'll expect you to be ready Friday after dinner, but you might not want to eat, we've got quiet the meal planned for all of our guest. Now thank me for the invitation like a well bred little witch even though it might be quiet difficult."

Kara stared for a moment before giving in. "Thank you for the _invitation_ Narcissa."

"There, that wasn't so hard. Boys. Leave." They let her down not so gently on the stone floor and left quickly. Narcissa stayed behind just a moment. "I'm so happy you decided to join us." And her black robes made a smacking noise as she exited the bathroom. Kara collected herself enough to climb back into the bathtub and clean every part of herself roughly. She dressed in a haste putting her sopping hair into a quick braid and flying down to the common room where she found Severus reading. She fell onto the chair and he put the book down.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Then lets go for a walk." He put the book in his robes and helped her up.

"Do you know someplace where we wouldn't be overheard?"

"I think I have just the place." He took her hand and led to a part of the castle where she hadn't yet had the chance to explore. "Wait here." He let her go and walked in front of the door three times before opening the door and leading her inside. It was a small room with a blazing fire and a couch there were also a couple of plush chairs. They sat together on the couch and she managed to tell him everything without crying. He hugged her close and listened as she told him.

"I know what you told me. But, I had to say yes."

"Well, I suppose it's good that I have to get a new vest this year. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow. You'll need a dress, and since I'll be taking you, I'll want to match."

"Dress? Shopping?"

"Well yes. It's a very formal affair: muggle late Victorian attire. I'm assuming that you don't have something like that lying around."

"Well no."

"Then tomorrow we go shopping."

"It's not a Hogsmead weekend Severus."

"We're of age, we can leave with Head of House permission. I've got permission we'll just go down and ask him in a minute. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. These rooms… go open the door behind the couch." She reluctantly let go of him and opening the door finding a bathroom.

"How?"

"Well, it just turns into whatever you need it to be if you think about it hard enough. I designed this for you. We can come here whenever you want and I can sit in here and read while you get clean, and so Lucius and Thomas can't get you again while your just trying to shower."

"Ohh Severus. This is just perfect." She hugged him again.

"Alright lets go get permission for you to leave tomorrow." They found Slughorn in his study and he gave out permission once Severus explained that Kara's invitation had arrived late. Kara woke early the next morning and carefully dressed before meeting Severus in the common room where they wordlessly left and ventured to the room where both got ready for the day in separate bathrooms. The living area had been expanded and Kara getting done first decided to see if there were a room they could have a small breakfast. She found that a door appeared to the right of the fireplace shaped like a piece of bread. She opened it and was greeted by a table two chairs and a small counter. She had managed to scare a house elf that popped away quickly. On the counter lay a small selection of hot cereal and fruit with two plates of eggs and bacon. There was also a pitcher of pumpkin juice and two glasses. Severus snuck up behind her.

"Well this is a surprise." He said. His voice had always been the same the rich deep but it's roughness made her jump before she settled in on its calming effects.

"I just thought how nice it would be if we didn't have to face anyone in the great hall." She was plain and her stomach gave a slight grumble. It was nearly thirty minutes later when they stood outside the gates of Hogwarts and Severus lifted his wand and muttered a spell and a bug stopped with a screeching halt.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus." A shrunken head said to Kara's surprise. "Where to?"

"Wizard's Row Dublin" Severus answered producing the fee for both of them.

"Wizard's ROW!" The head yelled and a kindly young wizard showed them to their seats. The bus lurched forward and Kara fell back. Severus helped her back up into the seat. After being thrown to and fro Kara let go of Severus's arm at precisely the wrong minute for the bus turned and she fell over and knocked them both out of the bench seat. She landed on top of him.

"We've got to stop falling on eachother." Severus picked himself up with a little laugh and helped Kara again. They held onto a poll and she clung to his arm out of sheer fright. They were dropped in a small alley and Kara gained her footing before sticking a pointed finger in Severus's face.

"What was that?"

"The Knight Bus, quiet entertaining if I do say so myself."

"That was not fun or funny. I am never doing that again. I don't know how I stayed alive during that."

"I'm sorry, we'll find a different way home I promise."

"Good, now where are we to do our shopping?"

"Haven't you ever been to Wizard's Row?"

"No, I did my shopping in Paris. Mom would go with me, sometimes we would be lucky to meet one of my friends." Her voice was sad.

"I'm sorry you miss your friends and your old school."

"No, it's just my parents I miss. There were some friends I had, but not many. Mostly I was too happy to spend my vacations with James that I didn't bother to make but one or two friends, they've already forgotten about me. They promised to write, but I haven't received a letter form either Lavender or Ginny."

"At least you've got Lily, Peter, Remus and your brother."

"You forgot Sirius."

"Didn't forget."

"You forgot someone else too, perhaps the most important friend I've had. His name is Severus. He's actually a nice guy but I' only telling you because I know you can keep a secret."

"If you keep talking about this Severus character you might just make me jealous."

"Umm, and we wouldn't want that." She stood on her toes to kiss him. "So you brought me here, and now I need to heavy my purse a bit before we go shopping. I don't have much."

"Yes fine. Gringotts has a branch in every major wizard shopping alley. They just transfer the amount you want from your vault wherever you keep it."

"I know that Severus, what I don't know is where the Dublin branch is."

"Then I guess I will just have to be your guide." He said with a smile taking her arm and leading her first to the bank then to an elegant shop with magnificent gowns and men's ware. Animated mannequins displayed the elegance of the dresses in simple moves moving a hand or small head flick that made a dress shimmer with the body movement.

"I was hoping to dress alike if you would agree." Severus stated as she felt the smooth silks and rough brocades with the tips of her fingers.

"Alright, but I've never seen you in a dress, you might want to try one on before we decide for sure."

"I meant color, not garment."

"I'll not were black. I will have color."

"What about gray?" Severus mused.

"No, nor white."

"I wouldn't suggest white, I expect to see you in white for a separate occasion."

"Oh really?" Kara managed to keep her feet moving but her mind had stopped and was focused on her heart as it sped up. She wasn't ready.

"Yes. But I daren't ask yet for we are young."

"A very mature conclusion." She nodded with a mock serious tone they had slipped into together.

"Now, I'm seeing high neck, long sleeves, full heavy skirt."

"Well not that we have you covered, what should I wear?" She asked.

"Very funny."

"I can choose my own gown." She chose a satin finished brocade of deep purple that highlighted to a medium purple where the light caught it just right. The line of the dress hugged her without being obscene and the neck was not too low but without being a dress that covered even a hint of having a neck. She brought the dress out of the dressing room neatly folded

"This is what I want."

"Purple?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"But it's purple."

"Well they did have this really pretty one it was pale pink and white lots of lace and flowers."

"I concede. It is a nice fabric; maybe they can duplicate it for that vest. But if we're going with this fabric, I could get a new coat. My old one is a bit small in the sleeve anyways."

"Your serious?" Kara asked in semi-disbelief.

"I do want to match and at least it isn't gold or crimson even if it is purple." It didn't take long for Severus to be measured. The vest wasn't ready made so he had to order it to be delivered to Hogwarts when it was finished. His coat was brushed suede with satin trimmings that covered his hands to the base of his fingers. It didn't close to make sure to show the purple underneath.

Back into the street they were greeted with warm sunlight. "Severus we simply must eat at one of the pubs."

"No, we don't. They're dirty and loud."

"But I've never been. Please?" She couldn't help but feel a bit young.

"Alright, alright. Is there anything I wouldn't do for you?"

"Eat worms?" She replied quickly.

"Well I would hope not to, but if I had too in order to save your life I bet I would."

"That's just yucky."

"You suggested it."

"Hey what about that one?" Kara pointed to a pub that seemed to have a number of women inside.

"That would be fine." Severus said leading them to a table in the pub where there were Gaelic songs being sung by many in a merriment of alcohol tuned voices. A burly woman with a tragically undersized apron beamed at them as she made her way over to their table.

"What can I get you to start off?" Her eyes were slicked with happiness.

"Cocoa with ginger please." Kara ordered.

"Just butterbeer for me thanks." Severus said in kind.

"Alright I'll have those out in a minute." The woman left and her voice smooth as it rose in the song everyone else was singing.

"Cocoa with ginger?" Severus had to ask.

"Yes, it's actually very good. Would you like to try some?"

"No, I'll stay with my butterbeer."

"Too sweet. Apple cider, ice cream, real butter. It should qualify as a dessert."

"And cocoa isn't sweet. Chocolate, cream, and well sprinkles."

"I never said it wasn't sweet, I just said butterbeer was too sweet."

It was during the next week that Severus and Kara spent a lot of time in the room Severus had found. It was after Charms on Thursday that Lily approached Kara about meeting her that night to study. It was Kara who was surprised when Lily wanted to go for a walk. That chatted a little as Lily led her to the Whomping Willow lily picked up a rock and hit a knot near the base of the tree.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting."

"What do you mean everyone's waiting?"

"You'll see." Lily said as she disappeared down into the tree. Kara followed and she was met with a lit cavern below the tree.

"Kara. As your elder brother and head of the Potter family I demand that you stop seeing Severus Snape." James was formal and somber.

"How dare you try and do this to me?" Kara spat at him. "I will denounce my name first!" Anger, she felt deep anger.

"Everyone knows! For Merlin's sake! You've had your fun now leave him alone." It was Sirius this time.

"Knows what? That we hold hands, but that was such a terrible secret." Sarcasm dripped from her words.

"You're shagging him! Everyone knows it! The two of you disappear for hours and no one can find you!" James voice was angry and his words hit Kara's stomach like a brick of ice.

"That's what you honestly think? Well you should know that Thomas almost raped me." She told the story again hoping she wouldn't have to explain about the room Severus had found.

"Oh Kara." Lily exclaimed brow furrowed pulling Kara into a hug.

"Well he didn't, but they just proved that he could. I need to trust someone and who if not Severus? I have to go to the Black Halloween, and who here is going? No one that's who. Not even you." She turned to Sirius who was pale and would not meet her eye. "Not even you, so I have to trust Severus and even if I didn't have too, I would. He'll get me out unscathed."

"Kara, you can't go. Severus can't protect you if your chosen." Sirius voice was soft and pained.

"What are you talking about?"

"They chose someone. And he who must not be named does terrible things. There is laughing and cheering." Sirius had back into Remus who held him while trying to sooth the darker boy. "It's a testament to how worthless you are to him. You can't go Kara. You have to promise that you won't go."

Kara searched his eyes and his face. "I can't promise. Tell me what happened. What terrible things."

"Rape mostly, then a bleeding. Sometimes more. Then the most loyal and the host of the party get to do it all over again before bedding their wives."

"When did it happen to you?" Kara was scared but she couldn't help it.

"Fourth year. My parents invited me. I was still trying to please them. I thought maybe it would make some real connection between us; one I had missed, but could make up. So I went. But I had been chosen. When you scream it just gets worse and the cheering gets louder. Please don't go."

"What are my chances?"

"A non follower in a room of converts. I'd say you don't have much of a chance not to be chosen."

"I don't win either way then. If I go there is the possibility even if slim of coming back unharmed. If I don't go, then I will be found and violated by Thomas."

"We could protect you." Peter spoke up.

"That's a nice thought Peter but an impossibility. In Slytherin common rooms I am on my own except when Severus can be there with me. But they proved that they could get me when he's in the next room. I made him a promise and I'll keep it. I'll save him from the evil that rules our lands, no one else will."

"What you ask for is impossible." James sneered.

"No it isn't! You don't like him because he has a bloody green tie! You're just as prejudice as Lucius; the only difference is the color of your damn ties! I live with these people and in two months I know who to trust and who to not trust. I trust Severus, and you should give him a chance. Remus surely you understand. Lily? Peter?" She turned to each.

"I'll try being his friend. For you." Lily spoke first pulling Kara into another hug.

"So will I." Remus said letting go of Sirius who looked dejected and hurt.

"For the sake of the Maurauders." Peter put his hand on Kara's shoulder.

James looked her in the eye for a few moments before his voice came in controlled measures. "You love him. You love someone weak enough to need you."

"He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. But he does need me, just like I need him. You have to understand that."

"No I don't, because Lily isn't a weakling. Come on Sirius let's go." James turned to walk away.

"No."

"What?" His voice was just as controlled, but his body was shaking with rage.

"I can't. I know what it's like to be needed and to need someone else." He went back to Remus. "I was disowned because my parents are evil and I'm not. You gave me a chance and so did your family and that includes Kara. Maybe Severus isn't like me. Maybe he really is everything you thing, but right now Kara believes in him. That has to be enough for me. And if Severus turns out to be the arse you think he is and I hope he isn't, then I want to knock him on his."

"Just give him a chance. Please James." Lily pleaded.

"Is that what you really want of me?" Lily looked at him as a small amount of shame closed around her eyes while she nodded. "Fine."

Kara almost began to cry. "Thank you. Brother."

"Don't." James left and Lily ran after him. Then Kara did cry. Remus and Sirius stayed with her.

"He didn't call me sister." Kara whispered before standing up from where she had fallen.

"He's angry, he'll calm down." Remus tried to reassure her.

"Kara please…"

"I don't have a choice. If I'm hurt, it'll be dealt with. I'm sorry they hurt you. You're just like a brother to me, Remus too. I would make it all not have happened if I could." She was pulled into a hug. "I don't have a choice."

She made her way to the room they shared and entering it Severus came up her grabbing her hand. "I have something to show you."

"Severus stop."

"What's wrong? I really wanted…"

"Severus shush." She put a finger to his lips.

"I need to talk to you about the party."

"It's tomorrow."

"I just talked to Sirius. He told me about how the chose someone."

"So now your worried that you might be the one chosen?"

"Well, yes."

"Kara. You were invited as rudely as you were because of us. I was there the year they chose Sirius. It was the first year I was invited. I'm not saying you're completely out of the woods, but I am sure they invited someone else."

"What happens if I don't go?"

"You know the answer to that."

"You could stay with me you don't have to go."

"Yes, I do. I'd much rather go of my own accord then under the Imperius curse."

"I swear I want to take you and hide away and keep you mine until this war is over and it's safe to be free."

"Such happy thoughts come to mind."

"It's still a promise."

"Do tell me what happens if we end up hating each other?"

"You owe me a very big favor." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Or several smaller ones." He held her against his chest.

"Exactly."

Halloween night Severus and Kara dressed alike entered their potion professor's classroom where the five marauders waited. Unknown Slughorn spied on his students from the shadows cast by the moon. He watched as the girls hugged and tears stung the cheeks of one of his favorites. Peter looked slightly jealous perhaps it was a crush on one of the girls. Lily's fingers trembled as she pinned a broach to Kara's dress. Sirius Black took hold of Severus the menacing stance looked as if the laws of Kara were being explained. Severus threw Sirius hand off his arm a look of appall took his features. James lifted his wand but Peter drew it down. Severus was reunited with Kara as Remus got his camera ready. A flash of extra light while the two Slytherins waved and looked at each other smiles in place. Kara moved towards her brother she reached out and Professor Slughorn could see her lips move briefly. James turned away from her. Lily gave her a quick hug before she grabbed James's arm. He shook his girlfriend off and exited the classroom. Peter was after James quickly as Lily had done. It left only four students. Slughorn watched as his students were joined together. He lifted her chin before bringing her into a fierce hug. He let go long enough that her friends could shake his hand and then they both kissed her forehead. The young Lupin took her hands briefly, she nodded with what he was saying. They left and Slughorn continued to watch hoping it was not one of them that came back abused and bloody. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently and briefly. They held hands and they disappeared.

Slughorn disappeared into the shadows. Had Slughorn been able to follow his students, he would have witnessed the color and splendor of the event. He would have witnessed as his students clad in their fine ware and gentle masks took each others hands and danced with such grace that he might have suspected a spell or potion they had taken. But he would have been wrong had he guessed as much. Then he would witness and enjoy the feast of juicy foul meat seasoned to make the mouth water. The bite of champagne and smooth taste of bitter wines would have filled his mouth and run over his tongue. He would have been feasting on the perfectly cooked meal that no one could help but to like. He would have been able to see the unknowing glances from his female student and how his male student tried to keep her calm by keeping his hand on her knee under the table.

Then near the end of dinner he would have seen as the Black brothers stood the room would have fallen silent to his ears. If he dared he would have glanced at his female student and see her complexion a slight green hue. Then he would have seen the two young students grip their hands together as if praying to Merlin himself. Those hands listening to the words he would have heard if he had been there. His eyes would be torn from the sight of his students as another stood. She trembled and then a wizard next to her pulled the laces from her gown. It would grow lose and she in a fright would cross her arms to cover where the gown now grew limp. A ribbon pulled from her long hair sent blond curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders. She was carried to the head of the table where the Black brothers waited. Slughorn would have witnessed the horrors of how his blond student was treated and he would have been able to see his other students fighting to keep their composure as she took many flutes of sparkling distraction and he paid attention to her. He had seen these things before, but the thought that it could have been his girlfriend drove him to indulge himself in a few glasses as well. That's what Slughorn would have seen and what Kara and Severus experienced.

Kara stood with Severus in the common room they had rested on a couch to see that the younger students got in. Narcissa was staying until much later. There was an after party, and it was not one they had been invited too and Kara thanked Merlin for that. Heather had already returned and gone to bed. She had not seen Nel yet, but she imagined that her blood and semen soaked body would have found a teacher by now and up in the infirmary. She bid goodnight to Severus and watched as he disappeared to his room. She made her way quietly to the kitchen. She had promised to meet Lily there without Severus when she got back. It wasn't a bad place to be held up, there were always elves up to keep the fires going or making bread or cakes for the next day. Kara entered the kitchen and was surprised to find not only Lily but James, The Headmaster, and The Transfiguration Professor.

Lily jumped up. "Kara, ohh Kara I was so worried."

"I'm alright Lily." She half smiled. "But Nel." Her smile turned and sharpened to a deep frown. "How come you can't keep your students from going to such horrid places?" She spun to Dumbeldore. His eyes searching her for a moment in sadness.

"I have run out of ways to contain the students."

"Then you've given up and you're nothing." Kara turned to storm out in a blaze of glorious anger not caring that with a flick of his wand the old wizard could stop her. A hand at her elbow she threw off before spinning.

"You shouldn't say such things."

"Why?" She yelled at her brother.

"You need to calm down. Right now you're upset and if I smell properly: drunk."

"You would have had one or three too many if you had been there."

"I probably would have." He said with the most compassion he had shone her in weeks.

"I'm sorry Brother."

"Go to bed." He turned from her.

"Why won't you call me Sister?" She screamed as tears came down her cheeks.

"Because you said you were to denounce your name. I will not watch as someone I love gives herself to a monster. You are the one who is wrong about him and one day you will see that. Until you do, I can not call you by a name that makes my skin crawl." His voice was steady and low. Kara reached inside herself to tell him what she thought he needed to hear.

"I still love you in spite of everything that you are trying to do to leave me hating you. To kill you Merlin's cursed guilt!" She ran not being able to take the beating from the absence of a single word from her brother's vocabulary.

AN: See you next chapter


End file.
